To Hell With Cutie Girl Pose
by NollyLvn
Summary: Because when Mori's upgraded to Level Two, everyone can only gawk at her. -AU


Oh, hey everyone! This is initially my first fiction in this The Law of Ueki fandom, but count it as the second because I've written the first one in Indonesian, sorry, haha because I've only seen so many fanfictions in The Law of Ueki directory and almost half of them are in Indonesian, my country!

Ehem, too many ramblings haha.

Be patient, in this fic, I've thought of Mori's Level Two power. So let's find out now!

PS: I edited this chapter a little because I didn't think it was going along with my idea. No more talking, here we go! Enjoy! :)

''

**To Hell With Cutie Girl Pose**

**1 : Brainwashing Myself**

''

Mori Ai can't believe it either. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Just before her and everyone else's eyes, Inumaru transferred her a _power_ unknown to public. What the heck was he thinking, actually?

_Calm down, Ai, _the turqoise haired girl reprimands herself inwardly.

Okay, Ai and the others know that he only meant to save Sano from the must to practically lick Robert's shoes, they know that, they understand, but still, at _least_that stupid clown should have told her, or in this case, _anyone_, the details of her power conditions before dancing to hell. _What is my power? _She grunts. How is she supposed to fight like this?

"Chill out, Mori." Ueki's voice gets her out of her trace. She blinks at the grass haired guy who sits in front of her. The five of Team Ueki are arranging strategies for the second round of God Battle, count it four because all Ueki has done since half an hour ago is just snoring off, his unexpected words surprise Ai, considering he looks like he'll be found limping on the floor any time now. Or even three, because Ai's uneasiness has gotten the best of her as long as Ueki's half asleep figure lasts. The instructor visited them a few days ago to tell them about the allowance for grouping. So they already have an eventual trickster, Hideyoshi Soya, to be their new teammate. "You will be okay, we're here to protect you." The boy continues while having a good yawn. If the yawn goes on like that, he will surely choked himself to death due to his lungs getting attacked by a swarm of flies. She quickly dismisses the hideous thought.

But what the dark green haired boy talked about makes Ai gives some thought of it, "It's…" She trails off, unable to say it out loud. She's the weakest, so sue her!

"Ai-chan," Rinko speaks, "It's true what Ueki-kun said, we won't let them cause you any hurt." The pink haired girl pauses, exhales, then smiles. So bright Sano's eyes go temporarily blind. "We'll protect you even if it mean we'll lose our lives."

Of course the kind, sisterly girl will say that, she can turn beads into _bombs_. Fighting is just like turning palm for her, she knows all corners of battles. But Ai? Said youngest girl balls her fists, biting her lips so they won't fail her. "No… I'm scared."

Tenko and Sano stay silent with Hideyoshi secretly curses the air to be this heavy. He understands what Ai feels completely. "What are you really scared of, anyways?" Ueki asks, confused. Isn't his presence already guarantees her safety? Girls are so weird.

Oh God, can't he just understand? Even a rock is much less denser than him, seriously. "It's not that, you stupid."

"Then what?" One of his eyebrows is up. Confused is what describes him best now.

She grits her teeth, if only killing was legal. Wait, never mind, Ueki is a celestial, what would do killing him? That aside, she is still hopeless. "I'm scared that I won't be able to do it too," there is a low 'Ai-chan…' fills the air, undoubtedly coming from Rinko's mouth. "I want to fight too!" Ai runs into her room, to partially calm down and hide the fact that her eyes are blurry by some upcoming tears. Once inside, she slams herself into the bed loudly, so the stupid four people outside will know she's sulking. Childish, indeed, but she can't help it. Heh, will they even understand what she feels right now? The answer is, no. She sniffs. "_Baka!_"

She doesn't want it no more.

She's always being the vulnerable princess-in-tow they guard. _I'll protect you,_ they said. _We'll ensure your safety_, they said. _Get away from the fight, Mori,_ he said. Damn it, she wants to fight too, show-off. She wants to know how good it feels to kick the hell out of your opponents. She wants to win by her own hands.

Knock knock.

"What do you want?" She croaks sharply, poisons in her words. A pause, the aquamarine haired girl quickly sniffles her sobs with the pillows.

"You got a letter," Ueki's voice echoes. When he hears no answer, he continues, "It's from Inumaru, entailing your power."

_Really?_ Ai wipes her teary eyes. The god, or that perverted, funky old man, is eventually noticeably kind then for giving an immediate answer for her inner prayers. Without further ado, she opens her door and rips the envelope with shattering violence, causing Ueki who is watching her doing that heartless behavior to the unlucky piece of paper to shiver a bit, that goes unnoticed by the girl. "Weird."

The green haired boy peeks his eyes into the scrap of paper. For a second, he wonders how the heck was Inumaru supposed to even havea paper in jail, especially if the jail is in _hell_? "What's up?"

"Look," Ai, no longer upset because obviously she's found her way out, shows the letter to him, pointing out a sentence. There is only a sentence there, actually. "_This is a brainwashing power, you must excel it_." She stares at it, then diverts her bluish eyes to Ueki. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," he replies honestly, just like the stupido he is. "Doesn't he have anything to say about it?" Ueki lifts one of his eyebrows up. He stands in silence as the girl before him turns the paper, see another note, and faints. "Mori!" He catches her before she managed to hit her head into the cold, hard floor and knock herself out round.

The girl growls, barely conscious, "But how in the name of earth am supposed to fight with _The Power to Turn My Opponent Into A Lover of Glasses_?" With her fading away vision, she sees Ueki does his best to stifle a laugh, making unbearable 'pffts'.

That second, Mori Ai gives up the idea of staying awake.

''

Half an hour later, Ai's brows creased, she is trying to figure out what does that clown mean. She understands now that her power is just _awesome_, with the condition of her opponent have to do a cutie girl pose. Yes, you read it right. _Cutie girl pose_.

Ew.

When Inumaru is released from hell, she's going to murder him ten times.

Anyways, with that ridiculous kind of power, she won't stand a chance against anyone. Even Tenko can beat her with ease without having to turn into his gigantic form.

She concludes that she has to test it. Ueki has put her up in her bed after she collapsed, and he's now sleeping on her chair, resting his head on the desk. The girl grins brightly. Nice experiment object. "Ueki?" No answer. "Hey, Ueki, wake up."

He lifts an eyelid, seeing Ai's face straight in front of him with only a few centimeters as the barrier, he puts an expressionless face, and yawn widely. "Wassup?"

"I need your help, can you stand?" She's going to have a little fun here. Well, there's no harm in doing it, since she was in a deep bad mood (and fainted) for the half day, right? Besides, it's Ueki we're talking about, and she bets her everything that he won't mind being her experimental victim, uh, she means, _tester._ That's more like it.

"Mm." He does as told, and yawns again, still gaining his composure and half of his consciousness.

"Now lift your right leg up," she eyes him warily, hiding her anticipation for what about to happen. But Ueki does it wrong, "No, not on the front! Behind you!" What was he trying to do? Doing Cossack dance? "Then, bring up your fists under your nose."

"Mkay." Ueki wants to ask why is she asking him to do these nonsenses, but he decides against it, he is going to make it up for her, partly because he isn't feeling awake enough to speak.

Suddenly, Ai pats his shoulder tensely. "Ueki, I promise I'll treat you later." She smiles, "_The Power to Turn My Opponent Into A Lover of Glasses!_"

"What!?" _Old man, if you are there, I beg your mercy to help me, _Ueki prays in a second before he lost his subconscious mind.

''

After that 'incident' occurred, Ai is back in her room, its already 9 in the night. She knows now what the details of her power, but those can't be used to fight. She has to find out more. She looks at the paper from Inumaru earlier, absorbing the sentences into her deepest mind.

Brainwashing? Excel? This has to be none business of Microsoft Excel right? Or it has?

Not possible.

Her power, the power to turn people into glasses-lover, is playing with the brain system. Meaning, she's intruding people's mind for her power to activate. Does that mean her power is brainwashing people? That's it! That must be it. She sees a trail of blood on her wall, it was Ueki's. She made him do a backflip and told him to do it once again hence hitting his head on the wall while doing so, he protested at first but Ai threatened to break his beloved glasses if he had any objections. He didn't argue more and did just that.

She giggles a little at the images of him 'ouch'-ing hard after banging his head straight to the wall. Cruel? No, she isn't. She told you she is so getting her vendetta back against him, right? This was the result.

A few seconds of silence, she realizes her job hasn't done yet.

Okay, her new discovery is just useless. Inumaru has said it himself, '_This is a brainwashing power,'. _She has to understand what he meant by _excelling _her power.

She doesn't keep track of time before Rinko's soft voice which is muffled by the door, called, "Ai-chan," she hates to say this but this is the first time she prefers the older girl to leave her alone. Great, she sounds like a loveless jerk now.

She feels sorry for herself, "Y-Yes?" she finally croaks again.

"Dinner is ready, don't you want to come out?" Ai can hear the concern and tints of guilt in her voice, now she _hates _herself, she even has had her fun with toying Ueki's mind a few hours ago. The aqua haired girl replies that she isn't hungry, which causes Rinko to worry more and think that she's still sulking, "Are you still upset? I'm sorry, Ai-chan, I-,"

"No!" Mori cuts her off, not wanting to hear her self-blaming tantrum. "I'm not upset," when she hear small, almost inaudible 'buts' she instantly declares, "I'm trying to figure out the letter, okay?" She knows she sounds extremely rude and annoying, even to herself. She crosses her fingers, for no reason at all. "I'll find myself something to eat later."

Long pause, "Okay, then. Take your time, Ai-chan."

"Thank you." She lets out a sigh. Shooing Rinko off is hard, she quietly mutters a 'sorry' for her.

Back to work.

''

"You're still up?" Ueki asks, surprising Ai who is in the verge of the fridge, eating the leftovers Rinko has left for her. She can only imagine what the pinkette should go through for this. Those three guys' stomachs' capability are infinite.

She hums in response, because of her inability to answer due to the pancake in her mouth.

"So? You found something?" Ueki inquires, "After all the things we played earlier, I am more than happy to hear if you have found new information about your power, Mori."

Oh, the sarcasm stabs right through her heart.

"Of course, you see, I'm going to brainwash myself after this, I'm really hungry. I skipped dinner today, so a little dessert will occupy me tonight." She says nonchalantly as if rearranging one's brain is no big deal. She unintentionally glances toward the bandages on his forehead, instantly feeling guilty for making them exist on him in the first place. Now she thought about it, she really was cruel to him.

Honestly, Ueki doesn't mind the things she's done to him, but did he hear that right? "Say what now?"

"Oh, calm down, I can handle it." She laughs, "And even if I can't, I won't be a serial killer, will I?" After a second thought, "Well, you'd be my first victim if then. No, wait, you already are even before that." She practically LOL-ed.

Ueki doesn't respond, watching her intently as if warning her to not screw things up, especially herself.

"Don't look at me like that," she glares, the stare contest between Mori Ai and Ueki Kousuke begins. Period, "Cry me a river, you're so stubborn you can break the Eiffel Tower with your head." She's sighing now. "I will be okay, alright?" She then bids goodnight and go to her room, doing what Ueki knows nothing of.

But what he does know, is that it's nothing good.

Once more, she sits on her bed, preparing her body, mind, and soul. If this fails, she's going to lost her mind and she can't afford that, if that happens, who will be the first one to scream if an enemy appears? Who will be the straight-man in the group (beside Hideyoshi maybe)? And who will produce hideous appearances cooking yet with delicious taste?

Mainly, who will keep an eye at Ueki so he loses his talent no more?

She won't fail. She can't fail.

She inhales long and deep cold midnight air, ready to reset her mind. "Okay, I can do this." Inhales, exhales. "According to my carefully eyed research, powers are placed in the conscious mind, we can control it freely. But the condition of the power, it is located in the unconscious mind, making it impossible to even put a finger on it. We can't do anything to it." She takes Inumaru's note on her lap. "But, Inumaru said my power is brainwashing, so I'm able to meddle with people's mind. _The Power to Turn People Into A Lover of Glasses_ is ruining people's definitions of love, which is located in the unconscious mind, and change them to glasses, as I did to Ueki."

Deep breathe.

"Summary, I can go into the back of people's mind, and twist it to the way I want it to be." Mori looks out the window, finding nothing._ Ueki, lend me your unwavering will of justice._ "So what if I do it to _my _mind?"

''

Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Ueki and Tenko are in the living room, eating the breakfast made by Rinko, when Ai comes out of her hideout with worn-up looks, her head and neck are sweaty, and she pants just like she has done a 5000 kilometers marathon. "I… I did it, guys." They look at her in horror. Pants, "I'm level two… _hah, hah,_ now." She shows a thumb up and hardly-managed grin that barely fits her small face, then proceeds to collapse after that.

''

So few ff in the fandom, I hope they'll remake the anime so we will have more fangirling partners! I hope you kind readers will **review**, so at least I know there are still people out there reading this. I'm wishing TLOU fandom is bigger! T.T

Thank you for reading :)

Last edited 03/02/2015 ~NollyLvn


End file.
